The 1st Demigod Games
by TeamCudgee
Summary: This is where the best 12 god's are forced to choose 2 of their demigod children to battle to death...also known as the Hunger Games. Submit a demigod to me, but first check out the forms!
1. The Meeting

**Kronos POV**

I stand up from my chair. I clear my voice. Members of the committee stare at me the furies, Typhon, an empousa, a Hyberborean giant and me. I miss Medusa's glance. I have just had the best idea to make the gods and demigods suffer. I laugh to myself and rub my hands together with excitement.

'Well what is Kronos,' Prometheus says.

'Oh,' I say lost in thoughts, 'well I have the best way to make our servants suffer. I call them The Demigod Games. It is where one male and one female shall battle to the death where only one shall remain and win. They will then be rewarded with riches and we will repeat these Games annually.' I smile with wickedness and glee. This is my best idea yet and I can't wait to see the faces of these little children.

SO THAT'S RIGHT I'M WRITING AN SYOT FOR PERCY JACKSON! SO IT'S KINDA GONNA BE LIKE MY OTHER ONE BUT A BIT DIFFERENT. THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA GO CAN SUBMIT MALE OR FEMALE OF ONE OF THESE GODS. ZEUS, HERA, POSEIDON, DEMETER, ATHENA, APOLLO, ARTEMIS, ARES, APHRODITE, HEPHAESTUS, HERMES, HESTIA, DIONYSUS, PERSEPHONE AND HADES! DO THE MATH AND THAT'S 30 DEMIGODS FIGHTING TO WIN. EACH WILL ADVANTAGES AND DISADVANTAGES IN THE GAMES, WITH THEIR PARENTS. I WILL PUT THE FORM HERE AND ON MY PROFILE SO CHECK IT OUT.

BUT FIRST THE RULES:

No Mary-sue or whatever

Submit up to 3…. maybe 4 later on

Forms must be detailed and include everything on it

No put-downs of other demigods

Good Luck!

Name:

Gender

Age (these can be from 10-20):

Parent:

Personality:

Appearance (be detailed and include a photo of someone or link):

What they do in their free time:

Friends:

History ( who was there other parent/how did they get to camp halfblood/past life):

Reaped or volunteered:

Reasons:

Reaction:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice:

What do they do in training and show gamemakers:

Score:

Allies:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Interview quote:

Bloodbath tribute:

What do they during the bloodbath:

Do they collect any supplies:

Strategies:

Preferred death:

Will they kill:

Will they turn on allies:

If they win what will they do:


	2. Tribute List

**Zeus- God of the sky **

**Female:** Angela Johns (theguynamedNico)

**Male:**

**Hera- Goddess of marriage and family **

**Female:** Cella Dante ( )

**Male:**

**Poseidon- God of the sea**

**Female: **Asia Tai (FrostQuests)

**Male:**

**Demeter- Goddess of agriculture, nature and seasons**

**Female:** Lilia Ellaine (Fangirling006)

**Male:**

**Athena- Goddess of wisdom and defence**

**Female:** Sarah Godwinson (theguynamedNico)

**Male:** Mitis Ridgeton (May a Chance)

**Ares- God of war and violence**

**Female: **Callarise Elline (Fangirling006)

**Male:**

**Apollo- God of light, healing, the arts**

**Female: **Maya Lune (TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo)

**Male:**

**Artemis- Goddess of the hunt, the moon and animals**

**Female**: Karina Capreset (May a Chance)

**Male:** Dylan Frost (theguynamedNico)

**Aphrodite- Goddess of love and beauty**

**Female: **Camilla Winthrop (PreciousAlyssa)

**Male:**

**Hephaestus- God of blacksmith and craftsmen**

**Female: **Kenna Miles ( )

**Male:**

**Hermes- God of communication and thieves**

**Female:** Cassy Race (FrostQuests)

**Male: **Markus Holt (May a Chance)

**Hestia- Goddess of the hearth and domesticity**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Hades- God of the Underworld and the dead**

**Female: **Nevilline May (TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo)

**Male: **Zebastain Schwarz (theguynamedNico)

**Persephone- Goddess of springtime**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Dionysus- God of wine and celebrations**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Hecate- Goddess of magic and witchcraft **

**Female: **Kalilea Wood (Epicness by Liv)

**Male:**

**Keep on submitting still 15 demigods to go! **

**You can submit more than one!**

**Sponsor points will be up on each reaping chapter! **

**There will be one question worth 1 point and the first 3 to answer it get the points.  
**

**Um so "love your fanfic" female aphrodite is taken so what do you want?**

**Signing off, TeamCudgee**


End file.
